Plectranthus amboinicus Benth (Patchouli), growing in Malaysia and India, is a decorative medicinal herb commonly cultivated by common families. The medicinal part of Plectranthus amboinicus Benth is the epigeal portion. Plectranthus amboinicus Benth is also known as Cuban oregano, Indian borage, Indian mint, Mexican mint, Mexican oregano or Spanish thyme. The Eastern Indians use Plectranthus amboinicus Benth as fabric aromatics, and the English discovered its attractive fragrance when importing shawl fabrics from India in the 1820's. When the Plectranthus amboinicus Benth leaves are put directly with clothing, it not only has an aromatic effect, but also prevents the clothing from being eaten by moths. It is thought to have uses for disinfection, excitement and preventing insect bites. In addition, Plectranthus amboinicus Benth may be used for treating poisonous snake bites, and relieving symptoms such as headache, flatulence, vomiting, diarrhea and fever. Moreover, Plectranthus amboinicus Benth oil is a popular perfume in Asia, and it is used for improving epithelia regeneration, treating acne, and relieving the symptoms of eczema, Athlete's foot and dry cracking skin in aromatherapy. Furthermore, Plectranthus amboinicus Benth is a good tranquilizer and aphrodisiac that can relieve anxiety and enhance sexual desire.
Centella asiatica Urban (pennywort) is a plant naturally growing in the coast area of Madagascar and the Indian Ocean. The medicinal part of Centella asiatica Urban of the Apiaceae family is its dried whole plant. Centella asiatica Urban is also known as European water-marvel, Gotu kola, Kola, Indian pennywort, Indian ginseng, Horse-hoof grass, Pegaga, Mandookaparni, Tiger herbal, Spadeleaf, or Tono. For hundreds of years, Centella asiatica Urban has been thought to be useful in the traditional medicines for improving wound healing in Asian regions. The extracts of Centella asiatica Urban comprise two major compounds: asiaticoside and madecassic acid. The uses of Centella asiatica Urban extracts are in treating burn wounds, trauma, and preventing postoperative adhesion, and the preparation methods of Centella asiatica Urban extracts have been described in some patent applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,906 and CN 1353972A disclose the medical uses of Centella asiatica Urban as the single active ingredient; U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,536, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,996, CN 1313124A, CN 93110425.4 and CN 1089497A disclose the use of Centella asiatica Urban in combination with other substances for cosmetic formulation, treating burns or making ointment for trauma; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,437, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,349 and CN 1194154A disclose the methods for preparing Centella asiatica Urban extracts.
The functions of skin include protection, excretion, secretion, absorption, heat regulation, storage, sensation and immune process regulation. When a wound occurs on the skin, for example, a wound caused by general trauma or a bedsore, it will cause an adverse effect on the skin and interfere with its normal functions. Diabetes mellitus is a common and chronic worldwide disease. According to the statistical report of the Department of Health, Executive Yuan, Taiwan, R.O.C. published in 2002, mortality due to diabetes increased from 7.9 deaths per 100,000 persons in 1980 to 39.3 deaths per 100,000 persons in 2002. The most common diabetes complications are neuropathy and angiopathy. Autonomic neuropathy causes reduction of sweating and results in dry cracking skin. Sensory neuropathy makes the patient insensitive to pain. Angiopathy causes macro- or micro-vascular obstructions, poor circulation, and atrophy of the skin. Once the wound is infected in a diabetic patient, it is difficult to be treated because not only controlling the bacterial infection but also the healing of the wound must be achieved. The only commercial therapeutic medicine available on the market for healing of wounds for diabetic patients is the gene recombinant product PDGF Regranex Gel (Becaplermin 0.01%) and it is very expensive. Therefore, it is necessary to provide new medicaments for enhancing the healing of wounds for diabetic.